Bloody Rose
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: A soul feeding demon enters the book world and if Tasuki falls asleep he may never wake up again.


Rose colored Nightmare 

Today's fanfiction is brought to you by the suffix (-ing) As in Violating, Copywriting, but also forgiving and Not-Suing. (Sorry, watched that anime parody Otakudom a few too many times) This is Shiroi Misa and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Eko Eko Azarak. I make no money writing these. 

Well I sure most of you know of Fushigi Yuugi but I'm sure almost none of you have hear of Eko Eko Azarak. It's basically a horror story about a Japanese school girl named Misa Kuroi who practices Western Black Magic and wherever she goes terror and death are not far behind. You really don't need to know much more, her character is supposed to be dark and mysterious. Spoilers for the first television season. Please tell me what you think, this is my first anime fan fic. This started as a standalone but now it has turned into a nice little saga. Enough talk, ENJOY! 

Bloody Rose 

By Shiroi Misa 

As Keisuke continues reading through the Shi Jin Ten Cho, the very book that had swallowed up his little sister and her best friend Yui, he realizes that he needs to take a break. He didn't like the idea of leaving the book alone but when nature calls he must answer. I'll only be away for a few minuets what could possibly happen. As he got up he didn't notice a favorite manga of his fall out of his pocket and on to the Shi Jin Ten Cho. The moment he had left the room, both books began to glow a strange mix of red and black. The book continued to write itself even with the absence of a reader. 

The Suzaku Seishi were enjoying the star festival but little did they know a foreign evil had just been released into their world. Followed by a being with immense power and mystery. They could never know that their fate had been forever changed in a way that they could never comprehend… 

* * * 

Chichiri had decided to enjoy the festival even if it was for just a little while. He wasn't about to go running of like little children the way Tasuki and Nuriko were doing about now but it felt good to relax and not have to worry about any- WHAM 

Suddenly something collided with the monk knocking him to the ground. As he attempted to get up he suddenly recognized that face of his attacker. 

"Ahh, sorry Chichiri. Didn't see ya." The flame haired man in black said with a toothy fanged grin. 

Chichiri rolled his eyes in frustration. "What on Earth was that about? Why are you in such a hurry no da?" He helped him to his feet as he responded. 

"Miaka ran off again. Me and Nuriko are trying to find her." 

"Did you see which way she went no da?" 

"Damn it, one minute she was right besides me and the next…Shit, this is why I hate WOMEN!" 

"Well she couldn't have gotten far no da. I didn't see her the way I came so lets try that way." The monk said as he pointed in another direction and the bandit followed knowing Chichiri would have better luck. After about 15 minuets of searching the monk stopped dead in his tracks causing the bandit to smack into him. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" Chichiri silently pointed to a bridge over looking the river. There was Miaka throwing a flower into the water in remembrance of the fallen Amiboshi. Chichiri signaled to Tasuki for them to leave. 

"She still feels bad about what happened to Amiboshi. Let her have a few moments alone no da." Silent (for once) Tasuki nodded and left his priestess to mourn. Once they were almost back to the festival the bandit once again spoke out. 

"Ya think she'll be alright alone?" 

"She'll be fine no da. She's a lot stronger then she-" Suddenly he felt the force of a VERY strong KI but it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

"What the hell was that!" Apparently the Ki was strong enough to alert Tasuki. The fact that he had no real talents for sensing Ki before made the monk even more nervous. "Felt like Seiryu just took a bit out of me!" He pulled out his tessen as Chichiri readied his staff. The source was strong enough to pinpoint with ease. 

The two Seishi slowly advanced to the source, an abandon ally. When it came into view they saw the source of the disturbance, a young woman in very odd close. She had long black hair with dark eyes almost black themselves. She wore a long midnight cloak over an odd dress that looked similar to that of Miaka's only dark like the rest of her attire. She looked at them showing two little beauty marks by her right eye. 

"May I help you?" she said calm and with composer. 

Tasuki wasn't letting his guard down though. "Who the hell are you?" Chichiri stepped forward to confront her and to keep Tasuki from getting both of them killed. 

She smiled at them. "What difference does it make I will not be here long and I really should be on my way." 

Chichiri removed his make showing his scar, the girl didn't even blink. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to pass without knowing who you are and what business you have here in Konan." 

She never lifted her gaze as she studied the pair. "I do not mean this world any harm but if you delay me there will be hell to pay. I need to find something here before it is too late. Besides what can the two of you do?" 

Chichiri blinked his one good eye. This world? Just where is she from and what does she really want? I don't trust her, she too powerful I can feel it. I've got a feeling she knows just what we can do, yet she's not even blinking. Who is this girl? 

Meanwhile Tasuki was getting impatient as expected. "I'll flame your ass is you don't start talking right now you…" He was still ranting but no words were coming out of his now silent mouth. He was moving his lips but couldn't get any sound to pass through, not even a scream. 

Chichiri watched with concern. "Tasuki are you alright?" He tried to answer but of course that wasn't an option. He held his throat out of instinct and stared wide-eyed at the girl who did this to him. 

"What did you do to him!?" Chichiri was getting more nervous by the minute he didn't even sense her casting a spell. She smiled again. 

"I've created a miracle, I got him to shut up for a while. What do you think?" Chichiri responded with a scowl while Tasuki flipped her the bird showing his displeasure. "Don't worry it is not that strong it will ware off soon, but now I really must be going." She started to walk forward but the two Seishi rushed forward to meet her. They didn't get very far. Without batting an eyelash the girl froze the two in place. 

"I can't move!" cried Chichiri as she casually walked by. 

And I can't speak! Tasuki wanted to shout out as he watch the girl pass him and turn around. 

"You know, I could have easily killed the both of you with a thought. Rushing in like that was pretty foolish Tasuki…and Chichiri." Her words chilled both the monk and the bandit, Tasuki's name had been called out but no one had mentioned Chichiri's name. "If you knew what I was really capable of you certainly wouldn't want me as an enemy and if you knew me at all you would want me as an alley even less. Farewell." She said, as she was about to leave. "But if you must know, I am Kuroi Misa." And with that she vanished into the night as quickly as she came. 

Chichiri's face was etched with worry. I've got a bad feeling about this. She's here for a reason and whatever her intentions are that reason must mean trouble. His thoughts were interrupted when he here a thump on the ground. Whatever Misa was using to hold them in place had worn off. Tasuki had still been trying to break free and the momentum had thrown him to the ground. "Tasuki-kun daijoubu no da?" he said slipping his mask back on. 

The bandit still made no sound as he got back up brushed himself off and tried to shout back at the girl. "Guess the spell she put on you hasn't worn off yet no da." He wasn't sure what Tasuki was trying to say but it looked like he was mouthing No shit. Then the bandit came up to him and got down on his knee then pointed to his mouth. 

"I see you want me to try and take the spell off is that it?" he nodded happily. "I don't think that's a good idea no da." Tasuki looked at him annoyed as if saying, Why the fuck not? "She's using a totally different type of magic no da. If I were to try to reverse it without knowing what she did you might loose your voice all together, state speaking in a different language or even have your voice come out of the wrong part of your body no da." The bandit turned a humorous shade of green at the thought. Giving up for now he silently followed the monk back to the festival. "If the spell doesn't where off like she said we'll go see Taitsukun no da." Not having the voice to protest or any better idea he was left with no choice but to wait. 

* * * 

Nuriko spotted Tasuki with Chichiri coming in his direction and with no Miaka. "Tasuki, any luck?" Forgetting he couldn't speak he tried to answer only to have a flapping mouth with no sound. Confused he asked again. "What's wrong, did ya loss your voice or something." Tasuki blinked and Chichiri answered. 

"Actually it was stolen no da." Nuriko blinked confused once again. 

"Ah…correct me if I'm wrong, but a voice isn't something you can steel not even the best bandit could do something like that." Tasuki just glared at him in silence while Nuriko looked in with interest. "So you can't speak at all fang-boy?" Again, no answer. "Well then I would like your opinion on something." A sweat drop appeared beside the bandit's head when the lovely boy held up a painting of a beautiful rose garden all of the blossoms in white. "Well what do you think?" Tasuki gave a thumbs down but Nuriko just smiled at him. "Since you aren't voicing your displeasure I take it you like it." Now he was sticking his finger down his throat to simulate gagging. "Since you like it so much why don't we put it up in your room tonight?" This caused him to franticly shake his head waving his arms in the air. "Oh you don't have to thank me. I won it in that strong man contest. Kind of an odd prize though." He thought off handedly as Tasuki gave up. 

Chichiri on the other hand knew this was a more serious matter. "Nuriko, we just had a little run in with a powerful witch." Nuriko looked up at the monk. 

"What happened, other then us getting a few moments of peace?" he said gesturing to Tasuki as he was trying to flame the boy. 

"We felt a sudden burst of energy and found a young woman in strange close claming to be from another world no da." Nuriko's eyes opened wide. 

"Another world?" Tasuki had realized that he needed to "say" the phrase Reika Shinen to make his fan work. Since he couldn't flame Nuriko he tried sneaking up on him. 

"It would seem so no da. She froze both Tasuki and I without even blinking. And you can see what she did to Tasuki when he tried to curse her off no da." Nuriko had caught the bandit trying to sneak up on him, grabbed his hands in one mighty grip and lifted him effortlessly off the ground. 

"So I see. And you couldn't reverse it? Or was it you wanted a few moments of silence for yourself?" Tasuki squirmed to get out of the strong man's grip but to no avail. 

"I could be dangerous no da. Her magic is totally different then mine, I could end up doing worse damage to Tasuki no da." Nuriko released the bandit who promptly fell flat on his ass. 

"So he's stuck like this?" Tasuki had given up on trying to beat the bishounen knowing he could never win without his voice. So he sat on the ground where he had been dropped and stated having a silent conversation with himself to amuse himself as well as pass the time. 

"That witch, who called herself Misa, said it was only temporary but I have no idea when it will wear off IF it does no da." Tasuki was now laughing at a joke he told himself oblivious to the conversation that was going on around him. 

Nuriko glared at the red head besides him. "He's even annoying when he's quite." 

"In any case we should tell the others about this no da. We'll be leaving for Hokkan Koku in a few days and I don't like the idea of leaving the country when-" 

"I COULDN'T STRIP FAST ANOUGH…" Tasuki screamed out all of the sudden but stopped when he realized he had actually spoken. Chichiri and Nuriko looked at the bandit for a minute trying to figure out the meaning of that strange phrase. 

"Ah, Tasuki-kun no da? What do you mean you couldn't-" Tasuki waved his hand to stop the monk from going any further. 

"It's not what you think! I know it sounds…sounds…wait, I CAN SPEAK!" Nuriko smirked at the monk. 

"Seem like the spell wore off." Chichiri banged his hands together lightly. 

"Darn and I was going to teach his sign language no da." 

"That wasn't funny! What if I had been stuck like that for good?" He screamed out forgetting he to lower his voice a few decimals suitable for human hearing. 

"We'd still have our hearing by the time we're 35 no da." 

"Would you shut up!" 

"Want me to see if I can find that witch again no da?" He turned an unhealthily shade of green at the thought but decided to keep his mouth shut for once before someone shuts it for him again. "Seriously we need to talk to the others before we can decide what we're going to do no da." And with that they all headed back to the palace. 

"Ne, Tasuki?" asked Nuriko. 

"Ya, what?" 

"You know I'm not going to let you sleep tonight without finding out what you couldn't strip fast enough for." He said with a cat-like grin. Tasuki turned red at the thought. 

"I told ya it's not what you think it's a long story." From the looks Nuriko was giving him he knew he wasn't going to get away with playing mute again. "Damn it!" he swore. "I hate it when people only hear the worst part of the conversation!" Chichiri was giggling the whole way home. 

* * * 

Tasuki couldn't figure out why he was so tied all of the sudden. True it had been a long day, nothing he wasn't use to but now he was fighting just to drag himself to his bed. The meeting with the others had gone as well as expected. Since no one knew anything about this girl, there wasn't much that could be done until they learned more about her. While she had done nothing wrong, unless you ask Tasuki, her purpose in this land was unclear. Good or bad she was a force to deal with but that could wait until morning. Thought Tasuki as he gazed up at the painting Nuriko had gotten for him as a gag gift. He was thinking of taking it down and hurling it into the lake but he was too tired move. The rows of white roses seemed to lull him deeper and deeper into unconsciousness until sleep had finally won the battle and the fiery haired Bandit began to dream. He didn't notice that one of the roses had began to bleed as it turned bright red… 

* * * 

He was walking through the fog-covered mountains of Reikaku, his home before joining up with Miaka and as her seishi. Something was wrong however, everywhere he turned he saw Red Roses covering the ground and rocks. "Maybe this is a dream." He thought to himself. He accepted this as a logical answer. There was one white rose among all of the red one and for some reason he had the urge to take a closer look. There was something wrong with it he thought as he reached out to touch it. He pricked his finger on an unseen thorn and pulled his hand away. It was bleeding a little more than it should and the rose white petals were now stained red with his blood. In the distance he thought he hear a woman's voice laughing evilly as he began to awaken… 

* * * 

"TASUKIIIII-" He awoke with a start and fell out his bed. He growled at Nuriko who had rudely awakened him from a deep sleep. 

"What the Hell did ya do that for Asshole!" He swore as he got to his feet wanting to pound the bishonen in front of him. 

"Hotohori needs to speck with us about what we're going to do about that witch and the trip to Hokkan Koku. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and come on." And with that Nuriko ran out of the room not waiting for the sleepy bandit to fully awaken. Tasuki growled again as he stretched still trying to wake himself up. He then went off to meet the others but as he did he happen to glance down at his had and saw there was a small prick on his finger. Ah, so what, I get banged up all the time it's nothing. He thought to himself as he left the room not noticing the picture on the wall was changing… 

* * * 

"I'm goin' ta bed." Said the fanged seishi as he made his way to his room. Chichiri looked at Nuriko and back at Tasuki with a hint of concern. 

"Tasuki-kun, are you feeling alright no da? It's still early and you're usually up late no da." 

Tasuki yawned and turned to answer. "I'm feel fine just dead tired. Night." And with that he literally "fell" asleep on his bed. The sounds of his loud open mouth snoring eased Nuriko's concerns figuring he's just being himself. 

"The idiot probably had to much to drink tonight." He said casually and walked off to meet up Miaka and the others. Chichiri on the other hand didn't leave right away. Something's not right here. He thought to himself as he glanced at the sleeping bandit. I don't remember him drinking anything tonight and when he binges it's kind of hard to ignore no da. But try as he might he couldn't find anything a miss. Figuring it was just his overactive imagination taking him for a ride after meeting the strange woman. He turned to leave glancing at the picture hanging on the wall above Tasuki's bed. Maybe I'm the one who needs more sleep no da. 

* * * 

He was back on the fog incrusted, rose covered Mt. Leikaku from his dreams the night before. This is strange, the same dream two nights in a row? He found himself instinctively walking back to the same white rose again only to find it still stained with the blood from his finger and spreading. Suddenly he heard a voice of a woman laughing behind him. He turned around quickly his hand automatically reaching for his Tessen should he need to fight. Before him appeared a pail skinned raven curly haired woman with a very strange violet dress that was just covering her full figured body. 

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded tessen in hand ready to fight. She simply smiled and chuckled to herself. Lifting one hand the rose Tasuki had pricked his finger on snapped at the stem and flew into her hands. Her smile broadened as he held it close to the end of the stem. What the hell is she trying to do? 

Finally she spoke in a deep echo voice. "Why don't you put that thing down?" Before he could respond he found his body responding for him. His finger loosened their grip and allowed the iron weapon to fall to the ground. 

"What…what the fuck are you doing to me?" He choked out realizing he could no longer move any part of his body below his head and even then he was struggling for control. 

She came closer to her helpless victim and held out the rose as if she was offering it to him. "Come, let us be off." And with that his hand rose on it's own violation and reached for the flower in her hand. "What's going on…let me go..." and with that his hand gripped the stem of the rose near the bud hard. He wenches as the sharp thorns dug into his hand. He tried to break free but that only made them go deeper into his palm causing him to cry out. "Let me go damn you!" still gripping her end of the rose she shot him another wicked smile. Pain tore through his hand and arm as the thorns extended through his hand. "How are yo-AAAHHHHhhh!" his Yoku sigh was glowing brightly on his forearm in response to flood of pain that rocked his hand and arm. 

The she-demon only laughed in response. "You are mine now. Forever…" the dream world around him began to fade to a black as he felt himself stirring. 

* * * 

"I can't believe that little runt's still sleeping." Mumbled a frustrated Nuriko as he and Chichiri went off to the bandit's room to drag the red haired Seishi out. Chichiri looked more concerned at the bishounen seishi next to him. 

"Don't you think he's been acting a little strange lately no da?" 

"He's always been strange, right now he just being lazy." 

"Maybe…" he thought out loud. Nuriko noticed the worried look on his face. 

"What's the matter? Do you think something's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know…something's not right around here I just can't put my finger on it no da." They stopped in front of Tasuki's room and knocked on his door. 

"Hey fang boy, when I said don't sleep past noon I wasn't kidding get your lazy ass out of bed." They waited a few moments but received no response. "Hey are you alright in there?" he asked with a bit more concern in his voice. And again there was no response and they could hear no noise coming from inside the room. 

Chichiri's face grew more worried at the silent room. Tasuki was many things, but never quite, not even in his sleep. "I don't like this no da." And with that the pair burst into the room. Tasuki was lying very still on his bed, too still. Nuriko went out and shook him to try and wake him up. 

"Tasuki! Wake up, what's wrong with-" It was then he saw the bandit's hand bleeding freely with a small amount nasty looking holes on the front and back of his palm. "Good Gods! How the hell did this happen!" 

Chichiri went to the other side of his friend and tried to wake him fearing the worst. "Tasuki, you have to wake up, come ON!" he was almost shouting now. The fact he was bleeding meant he was still alive but the fact that he was still sleeping through it disturbed him greatly. He didn't know how serious this was but the whole situation was unnerving him. 

"That's it, we have to wake him up, NOW!" and with that Nuriko knocked the sleeping seishi out of bed and into a near by wall. 

A sweat drop appeared by Chichiri's head. "We're trying to wake him up not knock him out no da." But the blow did it. The bandit was now waking and not very happy about it. 

"Damn it Nuriko, can't you find any better ways of waking me-" that's when he noticed the intense pain in his right hand. He looked down to and to his shock he saw his almost mangled palm. "What the hell?" 

"That's why I had to knock you upside the head, you moron. We couldn't get you to wake up. How did that happen?" 

Chichiri took a piece of cloth and started to bandage Tasuki's hand. Tasuki thought back but couldn't think of anything that had happened that could have caused such a grievous wound. "This is fucked-up. I KNOW I didn't have this when I went to bed last night. 

"Do you think something got into the room while you were asleep?" ask Nuriko. 

"Wouldn't the guards notice something and beside, I want to know why I didn't wake up for any of this." 

Chichiri was still very puzzle about this whole situation, but he still had no idea what he could do about it. "You'd better see Mitsukage about your hand, and see if he knows why you've been so tied lately no da." Tasuki nodded as Nuriko led him to the Suzaku healer. Before he left the room however he happened to glance at the picture above Tasuki's bed. 

"Strange." He thought aloud. "I could have sworn that picture had all white roses." And left without another thought. Chichiri though caught the boy's words and took a good look at the rose painting. 

"There's no mistake about it no da." He said as he observed that much of the white roses were now blood red. "The picture is changing. I have to find out why it could be a clue no da." And with that he sat down cross-legged in the center of the room and began to search for anything magical within the painting. 

* * * 

Meanwhile the strange girl known as Kuroi Misawas searching for something magical as well. She could easily sense Chichiri power concentration on something searching like her. Interesting she thought to herself. Let's just see what the monk's up to, shall we?" And so she tuned into his magic and to her surprise she realized that he had just found what she had been looking for all along. But he doesn't have the kind of power or skills one needs to fight something like this. And with that she made her way to the palace using a spell so know one would think her strange appearance was in any way out of the ordinary. I must give him credit though. He saved me a hell of a lot of trouble. Maybe I should reward him… 

* * * 

"IIITTTTAAIII" Tasuki shouted as Mitsukage inspected his hand. "Can't you just heal it already it hurt's like HELL?!" 

The healer looked at the young man. "And you say you don't remember how this happened?" 

"If I did I'd tell ya so you wouldn't have to go messin with my poor hand!" 

"Tasuki, I'm concerned this isn't something you can get from a fall. From the looks of the marks something must have been stuck THROUGH your hand in at least six places. And the fact that you seemed to have slept though it worries me more." 

Tasuki calmed down a bit but by now he was getting worried as well. What the hell was wrong with him? "Sorry Mitsu-kun, but I have no idea how this could have happened. I've been really tired lately but I still don't see how I could have fucken slept though something like this." 

The healer nodded as he healed Tasuki's hand. "I want you to get something to eat and come see me again. It not naturally for someone to sleep that heavily." He nodded, thanked Mitsukage and went off with Nuriko to grab a bite to eat. 

"You should have gotten up earlier, we're all eating lunch right now." He scowled at the violet haired boy. 

"Aho, if I could have gotten up I would have. By the way is Miaka eating yet?" 

"She should be devouring her share of the kitchen as we speak." The bandit frowned. 

"Looks like I'll be fighting the dogs for the scrapes." 

* * * 

Chichiri was still concentrating on the strange painting on the wall above Tasuki's bed. While there was definitely a magical presence about it, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Something's in there no da. Let's see if I can't find out what it is. After countess tries he finally was able to break through the barrier surrounding the thing inside. What he saw made his squirm. 

It was a seen of Mt. Leikaku covered in roses surround by fog. I'm seeing the dream Tasuki had last night no da He realized as he watched the seen play out. He saw the strange woman and how she used a white blood stained rose to control Tasuki's body. He shuttered as he watched as he was made to grip the rose stem as the thorns sprang through his hand. 

That's…that's the same wound we found on Tasuki when he woke up this morning. It was all becoming clear to him now. That woman was a monster feeding off of Tasuki through his dreams no da. That's why he's been so tired and why we almost couldn't wake him no da. And it would seem that any damage done to him in the dream would effect him in real life. This is bad no da. Then the woman in the dream spoke again to Tasuki. 

"You are mine now, forever…" and then she turned as if to look at Chichiri. "And there is nothing you can do to save him, he he he…" Before he knew what was happening he was violently thrown from his vision and thrown physically into a wall. It took him a moment for him to come to his senses then he looked up at the painting without his mask and saw it was starting to glow. 

"She's going after Tasuki again!" he sprang to his feet and raced off to find his friend. "I can't let him fall asleep again or he might not wake up…" he ignored his fallen mask in his rush to get to the bandit and prayed he wasn't too late. 

* * * 

Miaka and her Seishi were looking at Tasuki with concern. It looked like he was about to pass out in his food. Chiriko asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Tasuki-san, what wrong? Are you feeling alright?" 

Tasuki shock his head to keep himself from nodding off. "I don't know, I can't seem to keep my damn eyes open all of the sudden." 

"But I just woke you up less then an hour ago, and you were wide awake. How can you still be this tired." Nuriko asked with a hint of concern and annoyance at the same time. 

Tasuki was almost slapping himself to stay focused. "I can't help it but I'm fighting just to keep my damn eyes open." Miaka and Tamahome exchanged glances. 

"If you're that tired maybe you should lay down for a while." 

"Miaka's right, you look dead on you feet as it is. You actually look worse than normal." Said Tamahome casually insulting the bandit. 

He glared at Tamahome but was too tired to do anything about it. "I'll flame your ass for that after I'm back to my old self, aho." 

Hotohori exchanges glances with Nuriko. "He must be exhausted." Knowing full well Tasuki would never miss and opportunity to take a shot at Tama. 

"I agree but I still don't see why he's so tired." 

Mitsukage put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I think it would be best if you got some rest. You might need conserve your strength for later." The healer ordered and at this point Tasuki wasn't about to complain. 

"You're the doc." It wasn't as if he could have forced himself to stay awake much longer anyway. If fact, he was drifting off in his chair. 

Suddenly a mask-less Chichiri burst into the room surprising everyone. Hotohori could see the look of urgency on the monk's face. "Chichiri, what is wrong?" 

He didn't even look back at the emperor but nearly panicked when he saw Tasuki about to fall asleep in his chair. "Tasuki, don't fall asleep no da!" He raced to the redhead and slapped him violently across the face hard enough to knock him out of the chair. There was a look of shock from the entire room at Chichiri unprovoked attack. 

Tasuki was at least now awake and once again very mad about being wakened up in this manner. "AHO, CHICHIRI! What's with you-" but Chichiri grabbed him by the jacket and forced him to listen. 

"Tasuki listen, I found out what's been going on with you. There's a demon in the painting above your bed and it's been attacking you in your sleep. In other words, if you fall asleep again you might not wake up again no da." Tasuki's eyes widened at the news. 

"Say what?" Chichiri turn to his fellow Seishi and spoke with a tone of authority. 

"We have to keep him awake no matter what, or that demon will get a hold of him again. I don't know if she'd let him go next time. I'm going to try to find a way to break the connection between them so I need your help. Understood?" The others nodded in response but Tasuki was being pulled back to the dream world as Chichiri spoke. 

"Chichiri…" as much as he was fighting it he knew he was loosing against the she-demon that was calling him back. Chichiri saw him drifting again, grabbed a glass of water from the table and through it in Tasuki's face. It worked for a moment as Tasuki shock his head even if it was weakly but he simply couldn't hold on and longer. And with that he passed out in Chichiri's arms. 

"Tasuki!" He tried slapping him several more times but he was out cold. "This isn't good, this demon's powerful enough to drain him until he has nothing left." 

Chiriko then happened to glance at Tasuki's hand and to his horror it was once again bleeding in the same place as before. "Chichiri-san, look at his hand!" He wasn't so much surprised that the wound had appeared again but that it had appeared so soon. 

Mitsukage's eyes widen at the sight of wound reappearing on Tasuki's hand. "But I healed it only a short time ago…this is not natural indeed." Nuriko came and took the sleeping seishi in his arms. 

"We've got to do something." Chichiri was already leading the way. 

"Take him back to his room, there might be a way to break the demon's hold over him no da." And with that they all raced back to Tasuki's room hoping to find a way to awaken their fallen friend. 

* * * 

She was leading him somewhere but wherever it was he knew it couldn't be good news for him. "Let me go damn it, I said LET ME GO!" She turned and smiled at him again. He knew by now this smile only meant trouble for him. 

"You're walking to slow, but we must hurry…I'm famished." His eyes widened at the way she was licking her lips. Is she planing on having me for a snack or something? Suddenly she raised her free hand and a pair of rose vines covered with thorns shot out from behind her and quickly wrapped them around his right arm. He screamed as he felt them tightening, digging their sharp thorns deeper into his arm. His Yoku sigh was nearly hidden from sight by the combination of the vines and his own blood. 

"itai…what is it you want from-AAAAHHHhhh!" he screamed as the vines crawled up his arm mercilessly. 

"What I want…that's simple." As she spoke she once again began to lead/drag the poor boy with both vines and the rose. Tasuki wenches but the more he tried to fight it the tighter the vines became. "I wish to feed on your pain and suffering until I've devoured your entire soul." Her laughter echoed through the dream landscape as Tasuki was helplessly forced onwards. 

* * * 

They laid Tasuki down in his bed as Chichiri once again tried to connect with painting that was causing the young Seishi to suffer. Suddenly the painting in question started to bleed from the single white rose left on the canvas. As they watched the blood flow from the painting they heard Tasuki cry out. 

"Tasuki!" cried Miaka thinking he might be waking up. But then she saw there was more blood dripping down his arm and not from the wound on his hand. "What now?" Leaving Chichiri to concentrate on his spell Nuriko pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and was shocked to find his white shirt underneath was quickly being socked with blood. 

"This is worse then before, quick help me get his jacket off we need to stop the bleeding." They quickly stripped Tasuki of his Jacket and shirt slightly shifting in pain every so often but never waking. Mitsukage took over and was shocked to see the wounds were actually crawling up his arm in front of their eyes. 

"I'm going to try to heal them before they get any worse." He held his hand to Tasuki's arm but no matter how much ki energy he used nothing was happening. "I can't seem to heal him, that monster has too strong a hold over him. I'm still going to try to stop the bleeding though." And with that he wrapped his arm as best he could but the blood was now flowing like water and they all knew he wouldn't last much longer if this thing wasn't stopped and quick. 

Chichiri had finally gotten a hold of the link between Tasuki and the demon. And could now at least see what was going on in his friend's dream. "I'm going to open a window so we could see the enemy no da." 

A small cloud appeared to Tasuki's side and cleared to show them what was inside his dream. They were all horrified to see Tasuki being practically dragged off by a strange looking woman by a rose and his arm covered in sharp thorny vines. While it was clear he was trying to fight the monster's control it was as if the demon was the one controlling his body. His face was twisted in pain as he was being led somewhere by the she-demon. 

Miaka was shocked when she realized that his wound was appearing in the same place as they did in his dream. "What is that thing doing to him?" 

Chichiri studied the scene before him before coming to a conclusion. "I think it's that rose no da." He muttered. "I believe she's bonded him with that rose making his grasp it. And it's through that she's controlling his body." 

Hotohori looked back at Tasuki physical body and shivered at how such a thing could have gotten inside the palace without anyone noticing it. "Chichiri, is there any way to break the demon's hold over him?" 

Chichiri frowned. "I've never seen a creature like this her power is almost foreign to this world." 

"Like that wizard you and Tasuki saw a few days ago?" asked Tamahome. 

"I must admit both there power does have a familiar ring to each other but the signatures are totally different. I don't think they're related. In any cash I think the key is that rose. If we can get Tasuki to release it we may be ably to break the connection long enough to free him." Chiriko forced himself to look at Tasuki's dream image and turned back to Chichiri. 

"It looks like he's trying to let it go but the creature's not letting him. How are we going help him if all of this is happening in his dream?" 

Chichiri began to focus his power once again. "I'm going to try to project myself into the dream no da." 

Nuriko shot him a look. "But that could be dangerous, from what you've said the demon's taken over Tasuki's dream. What if you get trapped in there as well." 

"We have no choice or time no da. At this rate we could lose Tasuki if we let this continue. I'll need everyone to concentrate their ki if we're going to make this work." And with that the Suzaku Seishi brought their power together to save one of their own. 

* * * 

It seemed like forever but the demon finally stopped but Tasuki wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one. "We are here." She proclaimed with a smile. 

The place she had brought him didn't seem much different from the rest of the landscape the only real difference was an odd shaped rock. The shape was almost that of chair. "Where are we?" he was trying to refrain from cursing her to hell like he wanted for whenever he made her mad she easily made him suffer more. He felt himself getting weaker from either blood loss or the fact she was draining him of his very life energy. 

She forced him to lie upon the rock and without warning the vine on his right arm tightened causing him to yelp in pain. And it that wasn't enough another thorn covered vine reached out to restrain his other arm. "What…what the hell…Aahh!" he found himself unable move as the vines firmly bound him to rock continuously digging their thorns in deeper and deeper. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse more and more vines jumped up and wrapped themselves around his chest and legs leaving only his head and neck free from the razor-like thorns. Tears leaked from his eyes and as he writhed in agony as the demon came up beside him. This is no fucken dream. This is really happening…I've got to wake up before… She smiled at him and looked lustfully at his eyes as if reading his mind. 

"There is no escape, you'll never awaken again." And with that she stripped him of his jacked and shirt allowing the vines to move and tear as she did so. And with that she started to lick at his bleeding wounds. 

He squirmed trying to free himself but that just encouraged her more as she lapped up every inch of blood she could find. Her tongue, while it looked human, was like shards of broken glass covered in salt as it caressed the wounds over and over. He did his best not to scream silently praying that she wound loss interest. It was a fool's hope but he had to hang on to something. She stopped for a moment as if to tees him. "You're dreams are so very delectable, I can't get enough." She then made her way to his neck, took a sharpened claw and dug a line across his neck. He hissed in pain as she resumed drinking this time shoving her whole tongue into the new hole in his neck. It was too much to bare and he screamed out louder then he had intended as pain rocked through his whole body. 

Suddenly she turned away from him sensing something but only smiled. "It would seem you have some very foolish friends. Not that it matters though, they don't have enough power to enter here." Tasuki's agony filled mind understood what she meant however. Chichiri and the others are coming for me. His last hope seemed to be paying off and that alone gave him the strength to hold on even as she went back to feeding on his soul. 

* * * 

It wasn't easy to concentrate with a new round of wounds and screams of agony coming from their sleeping friend. But Chichiri was determined to get into the dream and stop the demon from torturing his friend at any means. He could feel his spirit begin to rise from his body but just as it was about to cross the plane a force slammed into him like a brick wall. His spirit was force back into his body as he was thrown physically into the wall again. Miaka ran to him out of fear. 

"Chichiri!" He recovered quickly though but his face had a look of frustration and failure on it. 

"I'm fine, but Tasuki's not." He said grimly. "It's no use, I can't break the barrier. This beast is using a totally different type of magic and I don't know how to counter it." Everyone exchanged worried looks as Tasuki once again cried out. Mitsukage was doing his best keep the young Seishi on the side of the living but they all knew he was loosing the battle. 

Tamahome punched the stone wall next to him and turned away from Tasuki's body not wanting to watch him suffer. "Isn't there anything we could do?" But the room was silent save for the low moans from the sleeping bandit. 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." The voice came from no where but suddenly standing before them was the woman whom Chichiri spoke of. 

"You're…Kuroi Misa." Said Chichiri as he got to his feet. 

She nodded and turned to Tasuki. Her eyes widen as she recognized the signature of the creator. "This is worse than I thought." 

All eyes were on her now but they didn't know what to make of new stranger. Hotohori stepped forward wondering just how she just appeared without any of them sensing anything. "You know something about the demon attacking Tasuki?" 

She spoke with a level of authority. "The being is called Numa." 

"Numa?" asked Chiriko as he muttered the strange name. 

"She is a demon that feeds off of souls while they sleep. If we can't stop her you friend is going to loss more then his life." The room was in a shocked silence after hearing this grave news. 

"This creature is the reason I have come to this world. I can not allow it to remain here with no way to stop it. After it's finished with your friend she'll become even stronger and continue until she taken every soul with in this world." Chichiri, while suspicious, knew she was right. He wasn't sure she could be trusted but right now they had run out of options. 

"And you can stop this…Numa?" 

She sensed the hesitation in his voice and glared at the monk coldly. "If you don't want me to help your friend I can just leave it to you. Fare-" 

"WAIT!" She turned back to the monk as if she was expecting something else from him. Chichiri sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the knowledge or the power to stop it. Please don't punish Tasuki for us being a little suspicious." She thought for a moment but only for a moment. 

"All right but you must do as I say without question. We have wasted enough time as it is." Not waiting for an answer she went over to the offending painting on the wall and took it in her hand. "I need an empty room to prepare for the ceremony." 

Hotohori quickly led her to a room near by followed by Chichiri, the other's she had told them to stay by Tasuki. Now alone in the room with only Chichiri her she was about to start. She had taken a mat like circle out of her bag and laid it on the ground. It had a strange symbol on it. A black five pointed star. There were other smaller symbols around the points that Chichiri couldn't make out. She then set up a few candles around the mat and finally placed the painting at a certain point. He notice she was very particular about where she placed each object and even how the star was positioned. She then looked up at the monk as she sat within her self-made structure holding a crystal ball. 

"Chichiri, listen there are a few things you should know first." He was silent and kept his ears open. "First, whatever happens or what ever you see DO NOT come into the circle. I can't stress that enough. Also keep an eye on both the candles and that painting, for they are our lifelines. The light of the candles for me and the color of the painting for Tasuki." He looked over and saw that the last blossom was almost completely red. "You can concentrate your chi to support me and your friend but to not try to enter the dream again or you'll be trapped and I won't be able to get you or him out." 

Chichiri nodded with a form of respect for this young woman. "Thank you for your help." She frowned a bit at the thought. The truth was she could be hurting both of them by simply trying to help. But there was nothing that could be done about that now, she had made a promise, and she intended to keep it no matter what the cost. 

"That thing doesn't belong here, the truth is neither do I. Hunting down monsters like this was the mission I was born for…it's all I can do really." He caught a hint of sadness in her voice but the ceremony could wait no longer, Tasuki was fading fast. Misa took the crystal in her hands and focused the reflection of the painting with in. She then began to chant in a language totally foreign to Chichiri, but he still tried to concentrate his energy as she had instructed. As she spoke her voice became hollow and echoed though the room repeating one phrase over and over again. Then she shouted out the line and as she did a light shot out from the crystal sending the wizard's mind into the dream. Chichiri was able to tune in to the dream once more praying they would be on time. 

* * * 

The moment Misa opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was and more importantly what to do. She quickly followed the trail of Numa not stopping for an instant. She was preparing herself for a good fight as well. What she didn't tell Chichiri was that her powers were severely weakened in this realm but she still stood a far greater chance then the monk. It wasn't long before she caught sight of the demon playfully lapping up blood from an almost totally drained Tasuki. The demon turned almost surprised that someone could actually enter her world never mind one that could hope to challenge her. 

"And what might you be little girl." Her answer was short and to the point but effective none the less. 

"Kuroi Misa." The demon's eyes widened at the thought. 

"You, Kuroi Misa…you are the Dark Angle?" Misa knew that there was no time for such formalities however. 

"Release the boy at once!" and she started to chant again to make him release the rose in his hand. His hand twitch at the momentary release from the spell but was not able to release before it was back in place. Misa looked at the monster with a fury but it just smiled back. 

"I should have known. Kuroi Misa is just a legend after all, no one has that kind of power born of human blood." This didn't stop Misa from trying however, but she was unable to get the rose from Tasuki's hands. The monster looked back at the girl and held Tasuki's hand in her own. By now Tasuki was too weak to speak or scream out anymore feebly praying this girl could do something more. The demon lightly blew on the bud of the rose causing Misa to stagger a bit. "Fool, this is my realm now and I control everything within." She then glared at the girl with contempt. "I do not wish to see you anymore. Fare thy well." And with that she blew harder on the bud making Misa fall to the ground with a thud. The demon decided to finish her meal once and for all and returned to Tasuki. 

For him his last hope was gone, dead. He wanted to just give up to put an end to all of this. Tasuki, fifth Shichi Seishi of Suzaku, who had once prayed to his God for help now only prayed for a quick release. 

* * * 

Chichiri gasped as he watched the events unfold and even more so when the candles began to blow themselves out. As the last little light faded Misa collapsed on the floor not moving. He almost rushed in but he knew better then to break a magical barrier especially by such foreign magic. But with the last candle out he felt the young girl's ki disappear. Now he stood in horror at the body but also the all red painting besides her. And with that he felt Tasuki ripped from him as well. "This can't be…Tasuki…" 

* * * 

Miaka and her seishi knew there was a battle going on with in their friend. She wanted to hold his hand but feared it would only serve to put him in more pain. At that moment they felt something rip though his very chi and his body responded by convoluting wildly. "Tasuki! Hold on!" but just as quickly as it started it stopped, the bandit tossed his head to one side, spat out a large mouthful of blood, and was still. 

They felt his ki sever from them and deep down they knew it was over. Mitsukage searched for any sign of life on his young comrade but sadly found none. He did not want to meet the eyes of the others that only served to inform them what they feared was true. Miaka on the verge of tears looked at the healer begging him to say it wasn't true. No words were spoken, the room remained in a shocked silence. Miaka, now in tears looked down at her seishi and touched his battered hand sadly. "Tasuki…" 

DON'T GIVE UP I'M NOT THROUGH YET!! Came a voice from within her head. It wasn't Tasuki however, it was Misa. She looked at the others who were responding as they hear it as well. Nuriko was the first to respond. 

"What's going on?" The voice was very insistent. 

TASUKI IS NOT DEAD…NOT EXACTLY. NUMA AS SEVERED HIS SOUL FROM HIS BODY. I CAN DO NOTHING UNLESS HE RELEASES THE ROSE. EVERYONE CONCENTRATE YOUR KI AND CALL TO HIM, I'LL SEND YOUR PRAYERS THROUGH. 

They wasted no time as they clutched to one small hope that Tasuki would not parish. Miaka cried out to him. "Tasuki, come back to us." 

Nuriko joined in. "Come on you little red head punk, show me you're tougher then that WOMAN!" Hotohori gave his encouragement as well. 

"Do you intend to leave your Miko? You still have a duty to her!" 

"I believe you can do it Tasuki-san. I know you can!" cried Chiriko's little voice. Even Tamahome cheered him on. 

"Hey wake up you moron! Ya think we're gonna let you go so easily, you still own me some money!" They continued to call out hoping he could somehow hear them. 

* * * 

The monster was once again dragging off the young seishi who was no longer strong enough to walk on his own. Suddenly they stopped and the demon turned as she hears the voices of the other seishi. She snarled. "That annoying girl. What does she intend to prove by sending their voices here." I thought she was dead, well I'll just have to take care of her for good as soon as I'm finished with this one. The thought gave her an evil idea as she tortured her pray a bit more. "My you seishi have such tasty souls. If you are any indication then the others would surly be a feast." She delighted as she felt him wench. "Oh yes, this is just the beginning. And with no one to stop me I can feed on anyone I want. I don't even need to worry about getting caught." She thought for a moment as she watch the anger build up on Tasuki's face. "I think I'll go after that girl next, what was her name? Miaka, that's right. With the power I've drained from you I can get to her with out complication." She cackled at Tasuki expression as she continued onward. 

Tasuki was in a rage at hearing her latest plans. The others, Miaka! Damn you, you fucken bitch! I won't let you win that easily. He could hear the other calling for him even if it was faint. He decided that if he were going to die he would make sure he took this monster with him. But how? 

RELEASE THE ROSE! IT WILL CUT OFF HER POWER, RELEASE IT NOW! 

That voice, it must be that wizard he saw trying to fight the monster earlier. With renewed determination he used the last of his energy and then some to slowly pry his fingers one by one from dreaded object. She didn't seem to notice as Tasuki totally concentrated all of his efforts on the flower in his hand. It was excruciation but the voices in the fading background gave him the strength to take the rose in two fingers and finally…let it fall as his world faded to black. 

* * * 

Chichiri sank to the ground in utter defeat. He's gone…once again, I let a friend slip through my fingers. He looked down at the fallen wizard and removed his mask out of respect. I'm sorry Misa, you did this for us, and now- 

Suddenly, without warning a light shot out from the crystal on the ground and passed through the wick of the candle lighting it. "What in the world?" Chichiri thought as the candle danced with more energy than a hundred light. He thought he sensed a familiar signature. "It…it couldn't be…Misa?" and with that he knew. "She using her power to rise herself from the dead." He shuttered at the thought of someone having such power. "Whoever you are and wherever you come from, I pray that you're on our side…" 

* * * 

Numa was only a few steps away when she felt a shock riding through her. She turned to Tasuki horrified to that the rose was no longer in his possession. 

"Looking for this?" Numa snapped her head around to she the young witch with the precious rose in her hand. She let Tasuki drop to the ground in disbelief. 

"That's impossible! You…you really are Kuroi Misa…" she was now shaking in fear and for good reason. 

"Now now, after all Kuroi Misa is nothing but a fairy tale." She began to crush the precious petals in her palm as she chanted the incantation. Numa screamed as she felt her very being bring torn to screeds like the rose itself. With a horrified wail she disintegrated into a pile of rose dust, which Misa happily blew away scattering it once and for all. 

She walked over to Tasuki and began to replenish his life force that Numa had stolen. He began to stir and opened his amber eyes to meet a pair of black ones. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "Your friends are waiting for you. Come on, it's time to get up." He noticed her hand was now glowing with a faint green light much like that of the healer's Mitsukage. Her voice was once again chanting and he smiled as he finally felt himself begin to awaken. 

* * * 

The others standing over their friend were shocked as well as relieved at the sight of his wounds healing. He then began to stir. Miaka began to jump in the air laughing and crying at the same time. Tasuki's amber gaze slowly opened and fixed on everyone in the room. Then he turned his gaze to Tamahome. "Hey Tama." He said softly. Tamahome got a little closer to hear what he was trying to say…big mistake. 

WHAM!!! Tamahome fell to the ground at a surprise punch from Tasuki. He gave him a toothy fanged grin. "That was for earlier, Aho." 

"Why YOU, and here I was worried about you!" 

"AHO, calling me a fucken moron when I was nearly on my death bed!" Nuriko smiled at the sight of the two brawling boys. 

"I'd say he's back to his old self." Tasuki suddenly looked around and noticed that there were two people missing. 

"Hey, where's Chichiri and that weird girl who helped me?" 

* * * 

Chichiri watched in amazement as Misa rose from the ground with a smile on her face. "That was some trick no da. But…you died back there…was it a trick as well?" 

She smiled as removed the magic from her barrier. "No trick, but that's why I didn't want you to go in there." He was still confused at her words, and by her power. She looked at his with a serious face. "I am human but, I am also the Dark Angle. I can not die, at least not for long…it is my curse." 

He eyed her with curiosity and fascination. "What do mean by that no da?" She smiled again at his re-masked face. 

"Go to your friend. He's probably wondering where you are." He could tell she had a past but he also knew he shouldn't pry. With a genuine smile the monk left. She watched him go and stared at the last candle cheerfully burning. She then frowned at the thought of her curse. 

A happy ending…for a change. I wonder if I've really helped those two or made this situation worse. For every person I get close to either dies or become unhappy. I know from experience that sometimes being the one that lives while everyone else dies or leaves can be worse then death itself. She shook her head almost laughing out loud. Misa you've won for a change and everyone's fine. Just let it be. And with that she blew out the candle and the light from the room. 

* * * 

In The National Library Keisuke's manga fell off of the Universe of the For Gods. As the light faded the young man returned. He was surprised to see how much had been written since he had left. "I'd better skip ahead to make sure that little sister of mine is alright. After all what could have happed in a few little pages." He absently picked up his manga and placed it in his jacket pocket. "Let's see, the Suzaku seishi Tasuki having been saved by the strange Wizard was on his way back to personally thank her…" 

* * * 

Chichiri was dumfounded as the sight of Tasuki and Tamahome brawling already. "Daaa…" he said with a sweat drop. He's already fighting with Tamahome, I don't believe him no da. Misa must be close to a god if she could fix him up so quickly no da. At the sound of another argument brewing a bigger sweat drop appeared by his head. Then again, if she could actually STOP those two from going at each other's throats that would be something even Suzaku would bow to no da. 

He finally broke up the fight and led the group back to give Misa their thanks. "Misa there's someone here who would like to…" as he looked at the room she was gone leaving no sign of ever being there. I couldn't even feel her leave, then again I couldn't feel her come in either no da. 

"Where'd she go?" Asked Tasuki as he huffed. "As a man I own her at least a thank you. Even if she is a damn woman." Tamahome caught something a little odd in his tone of voice. 

"I get it now." They all looked at him confused. "You've got a thing for the lady in black." In response his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and rage. 

"What the hell are you talking about AHO!" Before this fight could go any further Chiriko caught sight of something on the ground. 

"Hey what's that?" They all looked to see the painting Numa had been hiding in. Tasuki backed away. 

"Fuck, get that thing out of here!" Chiriko took a closer look however. 

"Wait a minute, it's the same picture but it's totally changed." The new painting now consisted of a young woman in a long black robe with a gold pendent around her neck. She was holding two masks, one smiling close to her face and one frowning close to her heart. By her feet was a big black wolf grinning playfully but looked ready to pounce at any moment. A bright orange flame and seven specific star constellations shown in the background surrounded them both. 

"I like this one better, Those damn flowers were making me sick." Chichiri grinned through his mask. 

"Maybe we should put this one up instead." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Miaka thought there was something familiar about the two masks the woman was holding. She racked her brains trying to remember. That's when it hit her. 

"Ahh, that's it! I know where I saw those masks before." Hotohori looked at her surprise. 

"Is it something from your world?" 

She nodded and pointed to the smiling mask. "They were in my fiction class, it's one of the few things I understood. The smiling mask means a comedy style play and the frowning one stands for a tragedy style play." But what it all meant they could only guess for this had been one mysterious play indeed. 

In an instant the picture consumed itself in a fire from an unknown sours and not from any fan. As it rapidly faded away within its own flame an echoing female voice could be heard from within almost saying farewell in it's own strange way. 

Eko Eko Azarak 

Eko Eko Zomelok 

Eko Eko Cerrnnos 

Eko Eko Aradia 

* * * 

Free talk: Hope you liked it. I wanted to do a story that was hasn't been done before, at least in FY. I'm planing to continue this story in saga called BLACK AMBER. 

Chapter 1 The Price of a Kiss: After the war is over Misa returns to the Shi Jin Ten Cho but when Tasuki realizes he has hidden feeling for the wizard he also realizes there is a heavy price to pay. 

There is also a little inside joke between me and my friends in this one, wonder what Tasuki meant by "I couldn't strip fast enough." Interested, read on if not see ya next time. 

It was the dead of winter and a group of my friends and I were on a little trip to NY (hitting the anime stores of course) Anyway we were on the subway and we almost missed the stop. Rushing off I was the last one off barely making it before the doors closed. One of my friends was joking around saying I was almost like the lady in the poster (the poster being a lady who got her purse caught in the doors of a moving train.) Another said that if that ever happens you're suppose to take off whatever it is that's caught or risk being dragged with the train. Being winter it was VERY cold in NY that time of the year. I had a lot of layers on as well as a heavy backpack. Innocently I told him. "With all these layers on I couldn't strip fast enough." My other friend who had walked ahead of us a bit just caught that line and spun around with a surprised look on his face. We all had a good laugh as he tried to figure out what I had meant by that. As for what Tasuki mean by that…I'll leave that up to your imagination. He he he, BYE NOW! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
